This project is particularly informative in the area of transcript expression, including the levels and multiple forms of transcripts present for each gene. The sequencing was done in collaboration with Paul Metzer (Genomic Branch, CCR). Funding has been provided by James Doroshow (Developmental Therapeutics Program, NCI). The initial analysis for this project is complete. The database allows comparisons to any of our preexisting phenotypic, molecular, or pharmacological patterns. Data is being provided to the user in toto, in a queryable format (by gene or location), or as a gene centric Cell line signature providing a synopsis of the transcript expression status of a gene. All of these are accessible on our CellMiner web-based application. The initial phase of this project is complete and has been published (PMID: 31113817) in addition to the data being made available on our CellMiner and CellMinerCDB web- applications. Quality control has determined the work to be technically of good quality. Additional scientific analysis, tool development, and manuscript preparation are certainly possible.